Taken
by NeverMessWithTeddyBears
Summary: Felicity Smoak never backs down without a fight. / Taken AU.


**Taken**

* * *

Her phone rings and Felicity somehow manages to find it in the mess that is her bag without pausing her step and answers it before the fifth ring.

She considers it a personal record.

"Hello?", she answers without checking the caller ID, but she knows that only one person would be willing to wait that long for her to pick up, and that it has to be something important. Seriously; not even her own mother was ever willing to wait _five_ rings in order to tell her something.

Oliver's voice is clear and calm even over the phone. _"How long until you're here? We have a situation."_

"Ten minutes.", she replies, checking her wrist-watch. "Maybe eight."

Oliver remains silent for a few beats, and Felicity can hear footsteps behind her. She could've sworn she was the only one in the ally a mere few seconds ago. She convinces herself not to think much of it, but her voice still shakes as she continues talking. "Oliver.. don't hang up."

 _"What-"_

"Don't hang up.", she almost whispers, making a few turns. The footsteps follow her. "Stay on the line."

Oliver listens, but that doesn't help her ease her nerves too much. Suddenly, the footsteps double, and she makes a deliberate move to pass by a shop glass. She uses the corner of her eye and the shop glass to look behind her, and notices that the men behind her do not seem like random bystanders who just _happen_ to be going in her direction.

Felicity tries not to be a paranoid person - she really does - but, at this very moment, she considers her paranoia extremely justified.

 _"Felicity, what's going on?"_ , Oliver asks.

She sighs. "Oliver.. I think they're gonna take me."

 _"Felicity-"_

"Just.. make sure my mum doesn't hear it from the cops, okay? Lance, maybe.", she starts babbling. "Or ask Diggle to do it. Diggle makes everyone feel safe. Calm. Yeah, Diggle-"

 _"Felicity.."_

She closes her eyes. "Promise me, Oliver.", her voice is a whisper.

Oliver started recording and tracking the call the second she told him to stay on the line. He can't find the words to calm her, but he tries. _"I promise, Felicity. But I also promise that I will get you back, and nothing bad will happen to you."_

Felicity takes a deep breath before she finally stops walking. She turns around, trying to keep calm, and as they start approaching she knows what to do.

Clear shouts of Felicity's voice start coming through the line, and Oliver pauses, realising that what she's shouting are the physical descriptions of her attackers. A small smirk comes to the corners of his lips.

Felicity Smoak never backs down without a fight.

Suddenly, there is commotion on the other side of the line again, and Oliver recognises it as someone picking up Felicity's phone.

Oliver's hands form into fists, and his jaw cleches. "I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you're looking for ransom, I don't have as much money as I had before.", he says, a bit of the Green Arrow seeping into his voice. "But what I _do_ have are a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over a _very_ long time in hell.", he continues. "Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you."

Oliver pauses, but the other side of the line stays silent.

"If you let Felicity go now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you. I will not persue you; but if you don't, I _will_ look for you, I _will_ find you and I _will_ kill you."

The other line is still silent and Oliver is about to leave the room and go because the sooner he gets started, the better, until-

 _"Good luck."_ , there's a teasing sound to the man's voice before he ends the call.

Oliver punches his fist on the table, almost denting it, and takes a deep breath before leaving.

He needs to start calling in favors.

* * *

 _ **A.N.:**_ **Originally written just to satisfy my sister. She wanted Oliver Queen to say that iconic Liam Neeson speech, so this happened. Will I ever make it an actual story? Maybe. If I can think of a plot, that is. Also, as can be seen by my previous work, I'm awful at multi-chapters. Oh, well.**


End file.
